Gaara's First love
by LittlemissLazy
Summary: He never felt this before… Gaara never felt this before and it was rather unexpected for him to be captivated by the beauty in front of him.


A/N: So my older brother had introduced me to the Naruto series while I'm sick and confined last month. This is the effect of it and I really hope that this shot really made sense – in which I knew that it's really full of nonsense. Oh well, if you find my grammar and spelling mistakes, I apologize and feel free to point it out.

Summary: He never felt this before… Gaara never felt this before and it was rather unexpected for him to be captivated by the beauty in front of him.

Warning: Gaara's fan girls may increase or decrease, depending on your taste.

* * *

Everyone in the Sunagakure and Konahagakure knows that Sabaku no Gaara is someone and a kind of person who will not waste his time… or rather involve himself in – as Shikamaru dubbed it – troublesome things called women and romance.

So, it was rather unexpected for his siblings, Temari and Kankurou when they first heard of Gaara talking with so much fondness to _someone_ inside the Kazekage's office. The siblings just came back from their mission that late afternoon and goes to the Kazekage's office to greet their little brother and to report about the success of their mission. But it seems like their little brother is too busy making cheesy lines than to meet them and hear the news about the recently successful mission…

" _I knew that if most people touched your beauty, you will hurt them…"_ The elder siblings heard their little brother whispered, _"...and I know that I can be one of them too, but if you can just allow me to take care of you and admire your beauty…"_

Kankurou shivered when he heard Gaara muttering those mushy words inside the Kazekage's office. It's just… It's Gaara and those lines didn't suit his little brother at all, even if Gaara changed after two years since his fight against Naruto: It was just out of his character… and while Kankurou is ranting in his mind about Gaara's out of character-ness, Temari was shocked for a while but immediately recovered. She was glad that her little brother found _someone_ who he can be fond of at the same time he can trust and comfortably shares his own feelings.

That time, Temari decided to leave his little brother alone with his newly found _someone_ special and dragged Kankurou, who's ready to marched inside the Kazekage's office to disturbed Gaara's moment with his newly found love ones.

The second time that the elder siblings heard Gaara whispering mushy stuff again is… in his own bedroom… in their own house… and it was really disturbing.

" _Your beauty never ceased to amaze me…"_ Gaara fondly said inside his room.

The siblings of the current Kazekage didn't even notice that their little brother brought a visitor and to top it all, inside his room that early in the morning. Before Kankurou had a time to react and open the door to Gaara's room, Temari immediately halt his movements and covers his mouth to avoid suspicions from their little brother who's inside his room.

Temari is about to drag Kankurou away again from Gaara when they both heard what Gaara muttered next,

" _Even if you're in this state, I will wait until you blossoms into a finer beauty."_

Now, it disturbs the mind of the both elder siblings. Could it be that their little brother's special _someone_ is a child? Is he perhaps a Pedophile?

In the middle of a shocked and disturbed looked that Temari and Kankurou gave each other, Gaara suddenly felt their presence inside his room.

"Older Sister and Brother, what do you need?" Gaara asked his elder siblings in his usual monotone voice after he opened the door, which stunned both Temari and Kankurou.

Kankurou is about to asked their little brother about his supposed special _someone_ when Temari stepped on his foot to shut him up before he could say anything.

"Nothing, we're just passing by." Temari answered Gaara who looked at his elder siblings with a confused yet suspicious look.

Kankurou peeked inside Gaara's room but he can't sense a presence inside.

"Do you happen to have a visitor inside your room?" Kankurou asked him while he's continuing on cocking his head inside Gaara's room.

Kankurou is excited as he's finally near to the answers that've been plaguing his mind since day one.

"I don't have a visitor inside my room," Gaara said in suspicion towards his elder brother, "What makes you think of that?"

"I don't know if it's my imagination but I heard you talking to _someone_ inside your room." Kankurou answered while folding his arms.

Temari had the urged to hit Kankurou on his head for being an idiot and she's so close doing so… if Gaara hadn't interfered and said something.

"Oh, I'm talking to…" Gaara started and looked over his shoulders that caught Temari and Kankurou's full attention.

The elder siblings of the current Kazekage tried their very best to see if there's _someone_ inside their little brother's room, who Gaara tried to hid from them.

"I'm talking to my Cactus." Gaara informed his elder siblings seriously.

"You're talking to your what?" Both Temari and Kankurou asked in confusion.

"I heard from the late Elder Chiyo's younger brother that talking to your plant while watering it will make it grow faster and will make it bloom a beautiful flower." Gaara explained to his siblings like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Temari was shocked to learn that her little brother actually likes Cacti. In fact, Kankurou fell on his head comically when he heard Gaara explaining things about plants.

"You're growing Cacti," Temari said like she's convincing herself instead of stating it. "… I'm glad that you actually found a great hobby to spend your free time as the Kazekage of Sunagakure."

"Well, I can't help it… When I saw those beauties for the first time they'd caught my heart and I never felt so happy while tending to them." Gaara said softly and his lips twitched a little, he's smiling fondly, that it made Kankurou – who just regains his bearings – and Temari really flustered at their little brother's indeed… out of character quirks.

After that confrontation, the elder siblings of the current Kazekage had decided to hide the information about Gaara's hobby to avoid confusion and from losing his fan girls.


End file.
